In recent years, there has been a widespread proliferation of a navigation device which searches for and presents a route from a departure point through a waypoint to a destination point to thereby guide a mobile object along the route searched for to the destination point. When the route searched for is changeable, such a navigation device is improved in convenience.
A navigation device capable of changing the route searched for by adding a new waypoint or destination point is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In this device, a location serving as a new waypoint or destination point is designated by inputting the name of a place and the like or specifying the position on a map screen. Next displayed are an image for selecting which one of the designated location and the registered waypoint and destination point is to be subjected to the editing of the order of arrival by the movement of a cursor, and an image for selecting which one of the processes of moving up and down the order of arrival is to be performed on the selected location by the movement of the cursor. A user repeats the operation of moving the cursor between these two images and the operation of moving the cursor in the two images, as appropriate, to set which order of arrival is used to register the designated location as the new waypoint or destination point. This device makes a route change by searching for a new route in accordance with the registered new waypoint or destination point.